Beyond the Fur
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Kurtty; COMPLETE! Kitty avoided any contact with Kurt physically, Kurt made sure he always wore his inducer around her. Can Kitty grow to love him for who he is? Read and Review


Pietro sat at the lunch table with a blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes. He was holding her hand and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, a few minutes later everyone's neck snapped towards the table when they heard a loud smack resound around the room. She got up and walked out, her tight jeans showing the affected swaying of her lower regions. Pietro was rapidly rubbing his face with a deep scowl. As the pain subsided he grinned and flew past everyone out the door in the attempts of reconciliation. He knew it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
From across the room a petite brunette stared at the scene with sad blue eyes. She hated her heart; it chose the worst possible candidates for love. She was leaning on her right hand and staring at the boy speed through the cafeteria to the tall pretty girl he had been talking to before. He wouldn't even give me, like, two seconds of his time in that way, she thought. Pietro took any opportunity to pick on Kitty, and Kitty indulged in every minute of it. It was the only time she can stare into those icy blue eyes without any worry of comment. She sighed loudly.  
  
"Kitty, are you okay?" Kurt placed his fuzzy hand, hidden by the holographic watch, over hers. She slightly pulled away still uncomfortable by it.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just, like, sort of tired ya know?" Kurt nodded and pulled his hand away, he had felt her hand jerk beneath his. His face was all smiles and laughter, but inside he cringed at her constant flinches. He cared about her a lot, and he didn't know how she could be so dense as to not know. He's heard a lot of the girls comment on Scott's obliviousness towards Rogue and it sort of reminded him of Kitty. He gave a sigh of his own and stood up, casually mentioning a study date with his history text and left the cafeteria. Jean had caught on to his thoughts and leaned in towards Kitty.  
  
"Hey don't you think that Kurt's a great guy?" She decided to play match maker, Kitty had been making goo goo eyes towards Pietro after her latest break up with Lance and she didn't think it would work out. She had tried to stay out of it as much as she could but lately she had been noticing Kitty's depression and ever constant neglecting towards the self proclaimed 'fuzzy dude'.  
  
"Yeah, he's like, cool, it's just that I don't think Blue and furry is really my type, ya know?" She giggled and stared at the food at her tray, she wasn't really hungry anymore. She got up and made an excuse about the library and went towards the direction Pietro had exited, hoping to bump into him. Jeans smile sagged. Sometimes telepathy wasn't such a great thing.  
  
God, Jean looks hot today, Duncan thought as he passed her by.  
  
Jean's smile return, and sometimes it was.  
  
***  
  
Pietro was leaning against the lockers with both hands on either side of the blondes head.  
  
"So-we-still-on-for-tonight?" The girl pouted her glossy lips.  
  
"Don't know, depends on what we're gonna do." The girl responded. Pietro smiled.  
  
"Everything-you-want." She giggled.  
  
"K, pick my up at 7." Pietro nodded and leaned against the lockers, she walked away and he stared at her from behind. Justanothernametocrossout, he thought. He noticed Kitty walking around a corner and decided to have some fun. He noticed how strung she was on him and decided it would be amusing to mess a little with the X geek.  
  
"SoprettyKittywhatyadoingtonight?" Kitty was standing face to face with the object of her affections. She began to stutter.  
  
"Uh, like nothing Pietro. Why?"  
  
"Well,-I-was-wondering-if-you-wanted-to-go-out-for-some-ice-cream?" Kitty smiled inside and cringed visibly.  
  
"Like, I don't think so. I don't go out with jerks." She began to walk away but was stopped by his hand.  
  
"You went out with Lance." He took the bait, she thought. She'sgonnagivein, was his own.  
  
"All right fine, I'll, like, wait for you outside the mansion at 7." She snatched her arm away and entered the girl's bathroom, when she was sure no one was around she let out silent squeals. "This is so gonna be the best day of my life!"  
  
She exited the bathroom preparing to go to her next class. Little did she know she was going to be the butt of his jokes. He had no intention of showing up that night.  
  
***  
  
Kitty had waited outside the mansion twenty minutes after seven when a disturbing thought crossed her mind. He's not coming. Her blue eyes were overwhelmed with unshed tears but she refused to believe her thought. She crossed the street at the corner and pulled out two quarters intending on finding out the information behind Pietro and their 'date'. Toad answered the phone.  
  
"The Brotherhood house, yo, Toad speaking, what you want?" Kitty stared at the receiver in bemusement.  
  
"Um, is Pietro there?" Kitty swallowed hoping he was in his bed dying from pneumonia.  
  
"No he's out." Toad just gave out the information without any kind of consideration on whether or not Pietro wanted it told or the other person wanted to hear. "Some blonde chick he met at school last week, girl is hot yo."  
  
Kitty hung up the phone slowly, leaving Toad to continue talking to himself on the other line. She sat on the dirty floor and put her face in her hands. All her movements seemed like slow motion. She began to cry, softly at first but when it started to sink in that it was just a game her sobs grew harsher and more disturbing. As if in reflection to her mood the sky opened up and rain began to fall hard and fast on the floor, soaking a crying Kitty. She stayed there for about ten minutes until she got up and began a slow walk back to the mansion. When she opened the door no one noticed her red eyes.  
  
"Geez, Kitty what happened?" Scott thought she looked funny all wet but he didn't think it would be so hilarious if Logan caught her dripping all over the new carpet. "You better go change; you can watch this movie with us." His last words spoke to air since she hadn't even stopped her ascent to her bedroom.  
  
She got in and took off all her wet clothes. Leaving nothing on but her underwear and climbed into the warm bed, wrapping herself around with her quilt. She chanted in her head; go to sleep, over and over again until it finally caused her to drift into it. She didn't wake up until the next morning.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Half Pint, Stripes?" Logan was accustomed to seeing the valley girl sprint downstairs while bopping her head to some non-existent music, not to see her there bothered him a lot.  
  
"She's sick, this morning ah touched her and she felt real hot even through mah gloves. So ah told her ah'd tell ya and that she should stay in bed." She looked up into the eyes of the Wolverine and shrugged. He shrugged back and sent a mental message to Xavier to send McCoy to check out the kid.  
  
"All right, that just means the rest of ya will have to take her place." He smiled at the loud groans and began the assimilation.  
  
***  
  
Kitty just stared red-eyed at the ceiling. She was still depressed after the events of yesterday but above all highly embarrassed. She had fallen asleep completely wet and had woken up with a fever and a sore throat. She hadn't argued with Rogue about staying in their room and hoped that no one would bug her. Hank came in and checked her vital signs and grimaced at the 102 degree fever that now inhabited her body. She wasn't allowed anything but a thin blanket and had been made to shower when she wanted to stay in bed the whole day. Rogue helped out before she had to go to school by bringing up breakfast and brushing Kitty's tangled curls into a loose bun pinning her bangs up so they wouldn't fall onto her feverish face. She sat up quickly, getting dizzy when she heard a bamph in the room. Only one person she knew smelled like sulfur.  
  
"What are you doing here Kurt?" She stared into the sheepish golden eyes of the world's kindest demon. He smiled at her.  
  
"Vhat a coincidence that I just so happened to be suffering a stomach ache the same day you are sick." Kitty looked at him, her mind in a struggle between being glad for his company and annoyed at his presence. He had the tendency of stirring up contrasting feelings in her. He climbed onto her bed and sat next to her, his furry hands touching her forehead, she was too weak to flinch. "Geez, you're burning up. Vell I decided to be sick so that I could keep you company. Luckily the professor left to a meeting so I don't have to vorry about him finding out." He tapped his temple and smiled at her, Kitty found herself smiling back. I hope you haven't forgotten last night, the thought manifested itself when she began to feel good.  
  
Kitty's body was so weak that she couldn't stop the tears that began to spill out of her eyes. She began to shake convulsively. Kurt lifted her up and held her in his arms, not knowing why she was crying, he only knew she needed his comfort. He felt her tears wet his t-shirt and soak into his blue fur. He whispered soothing words in her ears.  
  
"Schatz, süss Herz schreien Sie nicht! Ich liebe dich zu viel zu sehen Sie schreien!" For some reason the words comforted Kitty and she stopped shaking though the tears refused to stop. "Vhat happened Schatz? I am your friend aren't I?" Kitty looked up at him and the story spilled from her lips. Kurt pulled her into his arms closer and rubbed his furry cheek on the top of her head. Kitty sighed and breathed in deeply. He smelled sweet, she couldn't identify the smell but it made her head dizzy. It felt good to be in his arms. She found comfort in them for the first time not feeling revolted by the feeling of his fur. In fact it felt comfortable. Maybe she was going insane. She had to be sick to feel good in the arms of her fuzzy elf. She closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully in the embrace of one of her dearest friends.  
  
Kurt just stared ahead of him, slightly feeling better that she had succumbed peacefully into sleep. He tried to refrain from allowing his body to shake with the anger that dwelled inside him. He was most of the time at ease with whatever was going on around him, but he was angry at the cruel game that was played by Pietro to his sweet friend. She was naïve in many ways and to see her once again heartbroken by someone who didn't even deserve to walk on the same ground as she, infuriated him.  
  
He laid her softly on her mattress and covered her up to her neck in the soft blanket, slightly hesitating before giving her a kiss on her cheek. A small sleepy smiled appeared on her face and her lashes fluttered but was soon overtaken again by her deep slumber. He went to his room and pulled on his uniform, grabbing his inducer, he teleported to the grounds and than continued on until he reached the back of the school. He had something important to get out of his system before going back home.  
  
***  
  
Pietro turned around at the tap on his right shoulder; he was face to face with the holographic image of Kurt Wagner. "I-thought-you-were-sick- freak." Kurt smiled kindly.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I think ve have to talk, ja?" Pietro snickered and got up leaving a pretty red head behind to fend for herself. He didn't give two thoughts on following his enemy outside of the school, he decided it would be fun to maybe taunt him into a fight, he figured he could get as much of a rise out of him as from Evan.  
  
"Nowwhatyoucalledmeoutherefor-." He was cut off by the sharp jab on his face. He held onto his jaw and stared up, his normally cocky blue eyes wide in slight fear. Kurt pushed him onto the floor, straddled him and began to punch the speed demon over and over again not giving him a minute to react. Kurt was pulled off of him by a yank on his neck. He got punched in the stomach by Lance.  
  
"What the hell you're doing X-geek?" He couldn't respond because Lance punched him in the mouth, splitting his lip in half. Kurt teleported behind Lance and kicked him hard in the back causing Lance to fall on top of Pietro. Lance couldn't get up because of the pain in his spine.  
  
"Pietro I have a few vords for you. Play vith Kitty again and next time I'll do more than just damage that little face of yours," with that he teleported out of sight leaving Lance and Pietro in a compromising position. He missed the giggles being given when a group of cheerleaders passed by seeing the 'great lover' lying on the floor with a guy on top of him. Pietro groaned. I'll get back at him; I swear I will, he thought pushing a helpless Lance off of him and leaving him behind.  
  
***  
  
Kurt teleported into the mansion and then down to the med lab were he snuck past Mr. McCoy who was sitting in front of the computer in the room next to the lab. He took a couple of Alcohol packets and a gauze and teleported upstairs to his room where he cleaned and dressed his wound. He attempted to smile in the mirror but winced at the pain it caused. He peeked into Kitty's room she was still sleeping and smiled. Climbing to Rogue's bed he fell asleep until he was awaken by a sharp jab to the shoulder.  
  
"What are ya doin' in mah room fuzzy?" Kurt opened his yellow eyes warily. Rogue was looking into his eyes and he saw her grimace when she saw his lips. "What happened to ya, boy?"  
  
Kurt smiled slightly, trying to avoid stretching his lips too much. "Just solved a problem, sis." Rogue raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"Go ta your room; ah left a present on your bed." Kurt sat up and stared at her. His face broke out into a grin, splitting the dry wound open.  
  
"Ouch!" He teleported out of her room and looked at the bag on his bed. He knew it was full of burgers. He began to eat ignoring the pain the chewing caused and chewed happily.  
  
In her own room Rogue stared at a sleeping Kitty. She looked so peaceful, better than she had in the morning. Pulling off her glove she ran her hand lightly over her face. She moved it quickly when she felt the tug and tried to ignore the images in her head. She didn't know why she had touched her perhaps out of impulse but the memory that stood out was one of last night. Her pale face turned red with rage. She ran out of the room and down the stairs stopping only to tell Logan she was going out and would be back by curfew.  
  
She didn't stop again until reaching her destination, the brotherhood house. She banged the door open with such force that it shook. Lance ran down from upstairs and saw an angry Rogue, his eyes opened wide and he called the one person he knew was responsible for all the mayhem. "Pietro! You have a visitor man!"  
  
Pietro limped down the stairs and groaned when he saw who was there. He vowed to not mess with any of the x geeks feelings again. At that moment he felt like crap. Rogue stared at his face. It was a mass of purple and blue bruises, his lips were swollen much like Kurt's and he was holding his head as if in pain, she put two and two together and smirked. Seems like the fuzz ball already took matters into his own hands.  
  
"Ah was goin' to hurt ya like ya hurt Kitty but ah see someone beat me to it. Make sure ya don't ever mess with us and ours because the end ain't pretty as ya now know." With that she turned and walked out of the house satisfied to see that damage had been done. "Ah never knew Kurt had it in 'im." With that she chuckled and began her long walk home, slightly aggravated since she had made the trip for nothing.  
  
*** Kurt and Rogue were seated in the professor's office. He looked slightly muffed and he hadn't spoken for quite some time. "Apparently, I received a phone call from Magneto saying that one of you assaulted his son and that the other threatened him, is this true?" Kurt and Rogue visibly squirmed. They felt like two children having been caught in a vile prank. "I take that as a yes. I promised him you two would be rightly punished if it was true just so he wouldn't come over here to attack us with his acolytes. I am not in the mood for a fight, you have one months probation which means you cannot stay out later than seven thirty and you will be cleaning the vehicles until your probation is over. I will not make you apologize to Pietro but you will not be allowed to continue ruffling his feathers. Is that understood?" Kurt nodded quickly and poked an angry Rogue in her ribs.  
  
"Yeah, fine! That's what ah get for helpin' someone out." Kurt smiled at the professor and teleported Rogue and himself out of there.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little harsh towards them Charles?" He turned towards Ororo and smiled.  
  
"You should have heard Magneto's suggestion for punishment. I think Logan would have been easier."  
  
"How did you get him to change his mind about attacking us?" At this the professor chuckled.  
  
"Some convincing had to be done." He tapped the side of his head and followed Ororo out of the office, intent on getting some dinner before his students stuffed their mouths.  
  
***  
  
"Sometimes Rogue, you have to learn to keep quiet, ve vould've been vorst off vith Magneto." Rogue turned to her brother and frowned.  
  
"We shouldn't have ta get punished for doin' the right thing!" Kurt shrugged; he had never been too aggressive. He just took what was given to him. He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at a picture that was on the desk next to it. It was one of the first few weeks being an X man. He was standing behind Kitty with his face next to hers and his tongue out and she was in front of him her face a grimace and her eyes staring at the sky. He sighed quietly. Rogue heard. "You should tell her how ya feel."  
  
"She never vas into the fuzzy dude before and she von't be now." He simply stated.  
  
"If ya think about it, when it comes down to it, she loves 'Kurt' maybe she has ta grow accustomed ta the 'fuzzy dude'." She chuckled at his self description. "She flinches when ya touch her because you've made sure not ta touch her after she cringed the first time, but if ya help her grow comfortable with your skin than she won't feel uncomfortable anymore." Kurt looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"But how sis?" She smiled at her little brother.  
  
"Just touch her every chance ya get." Kurt looked at her and smiled slightly. He liked the sound of that, but he wasn't going to do it the way she had implied teasingly. Rogue had a wicked sense of humor. But she had a point. Since he had met her he had been careful in his approaches, trying not to teleport too near to her, so as not to overwhelm her with the smell. He wore his inducer as often as he could and he tried not to touch her. That had to change. He wanted her to love him for him, not for who he seemed to be. He sighed. It would be hard but he would try. He needed to win her heart. He loved her too much not to.  
  
***  
  
Every one was seated in Jean's room minus Kurt and Kitty. Kurt was taking a shower and Kitty was still sleeping. Jean was standing in front of the group who were lazing against each other in the confined space.  
  
"All right X men, we have a huge assignment ahead of us. It's called Code: Get them together."  
  
"Jean now I know why 'Jean' is your codename." She threw Bobby a dirty look, he had made the comment.  
  
"Anyway, as everyone knows there are two people among us who have need of assistance in their little 'dilemma'. Our job is to make sure they get together pronto, because I swear if I hear one more sigh I'm going to abandon them the next time we have to fight the brotherhood." A couple of 'amen's' had answered. "Are you all with me?"  
  
Jubilee, Amara, Rhane, and Rogue nodded their heads rapidly. The only ones left were the boys. Jean sighed, time for the blackmail.  
  
"If you guys don't agree with me, Bobby, I will tell the professor it was you who left that Rogaine coupon in his bedroom last week. Ray I'll tell Logan that you and Roberto were the ones who melted the wheels of his Harley and Scott, I'll tell someone special of the little 'thoughts' you've been having about her."  
  
*No Jean! You wouldn't! Those are private.* Scott yelled vehemently in his head. Jean mentally giggled.  
  
*I'm sure Rogue wouldn't mind knowing.* He grimaced physically.  
  
"I'm in." The rest of the boys agreed. Jamie was annoyed.  
  
"Why didn't you blackmail me?" Jean smiled at his question.  
  
'Cause, I know you'd help." Jamie frowned, he hated being so nice. I'm gonna be a bad boy just like Logan, than they won't think I'm so good, he thought. Jean frowned at the thought and decided to warn Logan about his behavior since apparently he had become the object of Jamie's admiration.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Scott's voice went to 'leader' mode. Jean had finally gotten the complete attention of them all. She smiled evilly. It was time to put the plans into action.  
  
***  
  
Kurt walked out of the bathroom with the towel draped along his narrow hips; his hair was damp and seemed to be all over the place since he had dried it with a towel. Kitty ran out the room and bumped into Kurt. She blushed and so did he, even though no one could tell.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kitty asked trying to look anywhere but at him.  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" His desire to teleport was overwhelming him.  
  
"Everyone's, like, gone." Kurt frowned that was very unlike his friends.  
  
"Let me dress and than I vill meet you in the kitchen, ja?"  
  
"K," Kitty said shyly, walking to the bathroom to wash up. She felt weird at her reaction to Kurt. Most of the time she would only get embarrassed if she saw Scott or Logan without their shirts on, she couldn't understand why suddenly she had become apprehensive after seeing Kurt's chest. "He's blue and furry." She said out loud trying to find reasons to not feel the way she did. She splashed cold water on her soapy face and sighed. Things were just too weird for her now; she blamed it on her fever it was slowly driving her insane.  
  
When she looked up she saw her slightly sleep swollen eyes and remembered how he had held her that morning. She smiled; it had felt so good to cry on his shoulder. She was so hurt about what had happened that she hadn't wanted to share it with anyone. When he had held her and asked her what was wrong, she had poured her heart out, without a second thought. She hugged herself at the memory. The situation did not seem so bad now. She left the bathroom to wait for Kurt in the kitchen. There she opened a cabinet and took out some pasta intending to make them a nice fettuccini alfredo.  
  
For some reason Kurt sensed something was wrong. He teleported downstairs without his inducer and looked at the boiling water, watching Kitty begin to pour in the dry pasta.  
  
"NO!" He teleported behind her and grabbed the box, before the pasta could slip out.  
  
Kitty turned around frowning. She looked at his face and wondered why he looked so frightened. "I was going to make us a nice homey dinner, what's your problem?"  
  
Kurt swallowed. "Vell I vas thinking I should cook since you're not feeling very vell."  
  
"Well all right." Yes, he thought, back away slowly. "Um, Kurt what happened to your mouth?"  
  
He gulped he had forgotten all about that. "Nothing." Kitty frowned.  
  
"Don't lie to me, who hit you?" She looks so pretty vhen she's angry, he thought.  
  
"I visited Pietro today."  
  
"And he hit you!?" Her eyes got wide in anger.  
  
"No, Lance did, but I had the last laugh." Kitty sucked her teeth and decided she didn't want to hear the details.  
  
"Why?" She was confused.  
  
"Because he hurt you." Kurt simply stated  
  
Kitty gave him a soft look and began to walk out the door to go to the living room. Kurt called out to her.  
  
"Check vhat they're giving on the television perhaps ve can vatch a movie.  
  
He decided that soup would be more appropriate since Kitty was ill, so he poured in some Lipton soup and went to the den. Kitty looked up at Kurt who was walking in through the door. She licked her dry lips and wondered why he had defended her. Her heart had overcome with joy when he had said 'because he hurt you', he had always shown that he genuinely cared about her, question is, did she?  
  
Kurt noticed the slight blush in her cheeks. I vish she was blushing for me, he sighed inwardly and frowned at the unfairness of the world. Kitty coughed when she noticed his face.  
  
"Ahem, their giving, like, an old Vampire movie, wanna watch that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's sort of long though." Kurt looked at Kitty. The longer the better, he thought. He wrapped his arm around her, she leaned into him and pressed her warm face into his chest that was covered in a V Neck t shirt and sighed happily. Right now this is where she most wanted to be.  
  
***  
  
"Code: Blue, I repeat Code: Blue, they are sitting at their location watching what they call, a movie." Everyone turned towards Bobby who had been relaying their every move to them. "What? I'm trying to be in character here." The rest of the team shook their heads. Scott sat in the front of the X Van wondering why he couldn't just face his fears instead of get stuck here.  
  
"Bobby, do you know what they're watching?" Jean asked him. He stared through the windows with his binocular and tried to describe what was happening.  
  
"Um, it's a black and white movie and there's a guy in a coff- Dracula." He fearfully interrupted himself when he saw the fangs. Jean took the binoculars from him not paying attention to his struggle for air since the strap was around his neck.  
  
"That version is the longest one in the world." Jean commented to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well ah don't feel like stayin' here forever."  
  
"Me neither." Jean said. The rest of the group nodded their heads. "So what should we do for the rest of the evening, we got six hours to kill."  
  
"Let's go to the arcade!" That was Jamie's idea. The boys nodded and Jean decided to accommodate them since they had behaved until now. She lifted the Van with her telepathy and they floated over the gate so as not to make noise.  
  
***  
  
Kurt gave Kitty a bowl of hot soup and a glass of ginger ale. He sat down next to her with three sandwiches and a bag of chips. She gave him a look and he sheepishly passed her one of his sandwiches. She happily ate the sandwich and than began to eat her soup.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kitty didn't want to pretend that she didn't know which one he was talking about.  
  
"Well, I felt awful this morning but my guardian elf made me feel, like, a whole lot better." He smiled at her and touched her face with his finger. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him and nervously turned her attention to the television, too nervous to know what to do. He followed her example and quietly continued to watch the film, neither talking about the reason why he kissed her and not knowing where things were going. He was trying to be bold and she hadn't reacted like she usually did to his touches and teleportation so he hoped that it was a start.  
  
Kurt lifted a sleeping Kitty gently into his arms and teleported to her room, when the movie was done. Laying her onto the bed he ran his fingers through her hair and stared at her. He just sat there not wanting to leave her, not because she would be alone until Rogue came home but because it had felt so nice just being with her. He sat there until he heard the roar of an engine and figured that the rest would have gotten back already. Giving her another kiss on her cheek he left her room and went to his own. Not wanting to be disturbed, he locked the door and turned the lights off and just thought about the day.  
  
***  
  
The next morning breakfast was a natural disaster. Rogue got a month added to her punishment since she was gone from the house till ten and she was ranting and raving to whomever would listen which was only Scott. He was becoming more pathetic while the days passed since he wasn't planning on telling her about his ever growing emotions.  
  
Kurt was sitting in the middle of the table stuffing his mouth with food. His face lit up when Kitty walked in and sat next to him.  
  
"How are you feeling, süss Herz?" Kitty made a mental note to ask him what that meant later. He had been calling her some things in german lately and she had no idea what they were.  
  
"Great. Thank you, you, like, made my day last night." Logan turned towards them with his eyebrow raised, "in a very, very holy and pure way." She finished. He nodded in approval at her save and continued eating his bacon. Kitty dug into her cornflakes and ate with hunger. She had only eaten a little yesterday and was making it up to her growly stomach now.  
  
"Hey Kitty do you wanna go out today?" Jean asked Kitty.  
  
"Not really, I think I should just stay home today, I feel sort of tired." Maybe Kurt will stay too, she thought.  
  
*I heard that* Kitty blushed.  
  
*Aren't you, like, not supposed to read my mind?*  
  
*I wasn't, you yelled loud enough for the Professor to hear.* At this Kitty turned towards Xavier and looked at him nervously. He smiled at her, raised his coffee cup and took a long drink.  
  
*Oh man!* Kitty thought. Jean felt slightly sorry for her.  
  
"Well since Kitty is going to stay home, how about the rest of us go to the museum?" This got groans from the rest of the mutants, except for Scott, who thought that would be a lot of fun. Jean sent them a mental note.  
  
*Hello! The plan!* She said to everyone except for Kitty and Kurt.  
  
*What Plan?* The professor said in her head. Logan and Storm asked aloud.  
  
*Nothin'* The professor gave her a suspicious look, but trusted her enough not to pry. She said it aloud as well for the benefit of Logan and Storm but they also were giving her suspicious looks. Especially when all the teens began gushing on how the museum would be so much fun.  
  
"I think I'll stay home, Kitty might need company and who better than the fuzzy dude."  
  
Kitty smiled to herself and continued to eat her breakfast. She didn't know what they would do in the mansion all day since, the Mr. McCoy had said she had to stay inside till Monday. She sat at the table as everyone got up to leave. Logan and Storm towards a meeting they had. The professor to do whatever he did on Saturday's and Mr. McCoy was out of town at a mutant's convention. The younger mutants made their excuses and left, getting ready to all go out on a field trip. Kurt and Kitty were the only ones left.  
  
"Vell ve're alone again." Kitty looked to him and smiled.  
  
"I wonder why it doesn't seem like such a bad thing." Kurt smiled slightly and got their dishes. He washed them and went with Kitty to the living room to figure out how they would entertain themselves for the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
"So what should we do?" Kitty was sitting Indian style on the floor and Kurt had his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through the deep indigo strands. Gosh his hair feels so nice, she thought.  
  
"I don't know. I mean it's Saturday vhat can you do on a Saturday?" Kitty tried to think about random things. Suddenly the sky opened up and began to pour down heavily.  
  
"Like, wow! Someone could drown out there." Kurt looked at Kitty.  
  
"Nobody is going anyvhere today."  
  
"I wish they would." Kurt gave her a look, she blushed and shrugged. "I mean, like, I don't know." She became interested in playing with the threads on the carpet. "You know this whole Scott and Rogue thing is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Tell me about it, it's so obvious they like each other. They should move along, they are vaiting forever."  
  
"Wanna help 'em along?" Kitty smiled mischievously. Kurt looked at her with a twinkle in his yellow eyes.  
  
"Vell vhat a great idea, süss Herz." Kitty remembered something.  
  
"Exactly what does that mean Kurt?" Kurt blushed slightly.  
  
"Uh, I called you um, I called you, eh, I called you sweetheart." Kitty looked up at him, God I am crazy! My heart is about to lurch out of my body and I swear if he doesn't love me I'll die, she shouted in her head.  
  
"Oh," she said aloud, they went to Kurt's room where they garbbed his notebook to strategize their plan.  
  
***  
Scott sat on his bed and almost hyperventilated. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do. He had received a note when he was at the little meeting Jean had conjured about Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Meet me in the danger room, don't tell anyone  
  
-Rogue  
  
He didn't tell anyone, he was excited. Perhaps she was going to finally tell him how she felt. He knew he was being a coward but he couldn't tell her how he had felt. It just seemed weird since they both lived in the same house and everything. But now he was too excited to think.  
  
He ran down the stairs and into the danger room. The door was unlocked and the lights were off. He heard a weird sound at the door and heard himself being locked in. He tried to find the light switch but couldn't manage to get to it.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here? Rogue?" He couldn't see through the dark.  
  
Meanwhile Rogue was just about to enter the danger room when she looked at the note again.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
I have to see you, my life depends on it  
-Scott  
  
What could be wrong? She thought to herself. When she had come back from an impromptu meeting in Jeans room she had found the note. She didn't know what to make of it. Why would he want to meet her in the danger room? She screamed when she felt herself be shoved through the door into the room.  
  
"Kitty?" She said aloud.  
  
"Rogue is that you?" Scott's voice rang out through the darkness.  
  
"Yeah Scott, why did you ask me to come here?" She tried to feel her way around but couldn't seem to find him.  
  
"I didn't, you did."  
  
"What?" Their conversation was interrupted by a voice over the intercom.  
  
"Oh Vell, looks like you caught us." The lights suddenly blinked on and Scott and Rogue found themselves almost back to back. They turned towards the small room above them and saw Kurt and Kitty waving at them. A few seconds later an assimilation appeared. It was a grassy haven with multi colored wild flowers surrounding them. In the corner they hadn't noticed the picnic basket that was left.  
  
"You can't leave until you guys tell each other how you really feel, you re becoming quite annoying, ya know?" Kitty latched on to Kurt and he teleported them away. Scott and Rogue looked at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Ah guess you didn't send this." She handed him the note and he looked at it and smiled.  
  
"I think I write a little better than chicken scratch." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Let me see yours." Scott back away, he should have known she hadn't written it but he had been too overcome with joy to notice the little things.  
  
"I don't think so." Rogue frowned. She took her glove off and threatened him.  
  
"Pass me the note or ah'll take it without your permission Scotty boy." He reluctantly handed it to her and closed his eyes when he heard her outrage.  
  
"Ah do not dot mah i's with hearts and ah do not own a grape scented pen!" Scott gulped and looked around the room. It was a beautiful assimilation.  
  
"So how long you think we'll be here?"  
  
"Ah have no idea." Her heart hoped that it would be forever. "Ya hungry?"  
  
His stomach growled in response, it had been almost two hours since breakfast but he still was starved. They walked over to the basket and took out the food. Neither one knowing what to say yet.  
  
***  
"Did you, like, see the look on their faces?" Kitty was overcome with laughter, they were once again at head quarters, or better yet Kurt's room.  
  
They lay on his bed wondering what to do next. Kitty got up and leaned over and stared at Kurt, her face was still slightly pale and but she looked beautiful and radiant to Kurt.  
  
"I love you Kitty." Kurt sat up straight knocking Kitty backwards. She sat on the edge of the bed with a shocked look in her eyes. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Yes you did." She whispered. Kurt stared at her. Why did he say it, it had been a mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty, I really am, it just slipped out." He teleported somewhere, leaving her behind in his room. She stared at the puff of smoke and tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"I think I love you too," but the only one who heard was the air. She laid down on his bed and put her head on his pillow and cried herself to exhaustion. She looked over at the picture he kept by the bed and pulled it towards her. She had been mad at him cause he had teleported right behind her when they took that picture, she had been planning to send it to her parents.  
  
Kitty thought of all the times she had told him off about the sulfuric smell he left behind, and how she used to yell at him when he teleported too near. She thought about all the times she had flinched when he had touched her, or looked away when he wasn't wearing his inducer. She thought about how she treated him normally when he wore the inducer and how she would touch his shoulder but avoid his skin.  
  
During the last 24 hours she had had a blast. She fell in love with the most kindest loving person on the planet. And she had treated him like crap all those other times. She was shallow, or had been anyway. Her heart had changed. She had wanted to only feel his closeness since he had held her that morning. She couldn't say that it was love at first sight because it wasn't. She had grown to love him. The question was, how to let him know.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was on the roof.  
  
"I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idiot." He said this over and over again, not noticing that someone had sat beside him.  
  
"And why are ya an idiot fuzz ball?" Kurt looked up and saw Logan sitting beside him. He had a soda in his hand. Probably ran out of beer, Kurt thought.  
  
"I said something I should not have said."  
  
"To who?" He isn't going to make this easy, Logan thought.  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"And what did ya say?"  
  
"I cannot tell you." Logan's claws popped out as he slurped the soda. "Okay here it goes. I told Kitty that I loved her." Logan looked at Kurt in surprise, he retracted the claws.  
  
"Those are some strong words kid." Kurt's shoulders slumped.  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to, they just slipped out. I vas looking at her face and I saw how beautiful she was. And not only that, but she is so vonderful on the inside too. She cares about people and she is so smart and she is strong and I don't know. She just acted like my fuzziness didn't matter to her anymore, she had looked at my face vithout the inducer on and I didn't see fear and before I knew it, I had told her how I felt."  
  
"What did ya do after that?" Kurt started rocking back and forth.  
  
"I told her I vas sorry and I left."  
  
"How did ya leave?"  
  
"I think I teleported." Logan looked at him, his eyes wide.  
  
"Ya told her ya loved her and than ya left her after ya told her you were sorry?"  
  
"Um, that sums it up I guess."  
  
"Bad move." Kurt frowned, his face was full of worry.  
  
"I cannot face her. This is not right. She doesn't love me. She is afraid of me!"  
  
"Didn't ya just tell me she touched ya?"  
  
"Yes, but maybe she was being curious."  
  
"Or maybe she cares about ya enough to accept maybe even like what ya look like."  
  
"Ha!" Kurt scoffed, "That vill be the day."  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate her Kurt. You shouldn't run away. Ya laid out the cards, now it's time for you to find out whether she wants to lay out her own." He got up after giving this piece of advice and left Kurt alone on the roof to process his thoughts.  
  
"But vhat cards does she vant to play?" he asked the sky. Receiving no response he leaned back and lay there for a long time.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty, is that you dear?" Storm had heard sniffling from Kurt's room. She opened the door and peaked in when she heard no response. "Kitty what's wrong?"  
  
Kitty sat up clutching the picture of her and Kurt to her heart. "Ms. Munroe I don't know what to do." Storm walked into the room shut the door behind her and sat on the bed. Kitty's nose was red and her eyes were large and wet with more unshed tears. "He told me he loved me and than he left. And I love him too but I don't know how to tell him so he'll believe me."  
  
Storm knew who the 'he' was so she didn't ask. She stroked Kitty's long dark hair and wondered what to say. She looked to the side of the bed and saw a notebook and a pen. She grabbed it and gave it to Kitty. "Write down what you would say if he was here right now and than read it to me."  
  
Kitty took the pen, five minutes later and with scribbled writing minus the hearts she read her letter aloud.  
  
"Now dear, don't change a thing." Storm said when Kitty was done. "Find him and read it to him." Kitty got up and slowly walked out the room, before she left she turned back towards Storm.  
  
"Thank you." Storm smiled and nodded. After Kitty left she sighed.  
  
"I am so glad I am not a teen, I could not deal with those emotions right now."  
  
Logan peaked into the room.  
  
"Remind me not ta have kids will ya." Storm smiled.  
  
"As long as you do likewise." He waited for her to leave and than closed the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
Kitty had looked around everywhere for Kurt and had no luck in finding him.  
  
"Geez, how hard can it be so find a fuzzy blue elf?" She asked around and got no answer to her question. She finally found him sitting outside with an excited Scott.  
  
Scott ran up to her and gave her hug, Kurt just stood behind feeling shy and wary.  
  
"What are you, like, hugging me for?" She tried to force the words out since she could barely breathe.  
  
"You guys are the best." He left her outside and ran into the mansion.  
  
"Rogue," Kurt simply stated. He looked around. "Well I gotta go." He was about to teleport away when Kitty called out to him.  
  
"Don't go! I have something I want to tell you." He stared at her. He hadn't noticed that she was still in her pajamas and the only thing covering her feet were a pair of flip flops.  
  
"Ve should go inside, you still are not vell enough to be outside." Kitty put a hand out to stop him from coming closer.  
  
"This is more important." She began to read from the paper. "Dear Kurt, when I first met you I was afraid," he winced at that. "I had never met anyone who was blue before, I think anyone would have been freaked. I jumped when you touched me and I would constantly berate you if you teleported near me, I hated that. I didn't like you than, only as a friend. I mean, it was fun to flirt and everything but it just didn't seem to go past that. As I sit here on your bed I remember the time you tried to kiss me with the mistle toe. I wish I would have let you. I remember the time we had been stuck together as partners because everyone else was already paired up, I wish I would have appreciated it. And I wish that I had seen beyond what was on the outside so that I could have loved you longer," Kurt gulped.  
  
"Um, Kitty."  
  
"Let me finish! I don't want you to think that I love you in spite of your fur. Or that I am willing to go past that, than I wouldn't love you, because love is to care about someone in every way possible. And that's the only reason that I know why I love you, because I love all of you, inside and out. Love always, Kitty." She was afraid to look up. She felt better even though a little foolish. She looked up because he had stayed quiet, Kurt looking past her. She turned around and saw all the X Men standing outside watching them. "Oh my God," her biggest desire at that moment was to be swallowed up by the earth. Where was Lance when you needed him. She turned back to Kurt, he just stared at her not saying a word. Neither one moved, afraid of what would happen.  
  
Logan sighed deeply, he was running out of patience. He walked up to them ignoring the protest of the others and stood in the middle. "You have two choices, ya can either run into each others arms right now, or I will make sure we make up for this with a couple of extra danger room sessions." That snapped them out of their reverie and they walked towards each other not saying much of anything when they were face to face.  
  
"Kurt, I-," Kitty didn't know what to say, she had told him how she felt now what? "I want to be with you."  
  
That seemed to be enough for Kurt, he closed the distance and wrapped her up in a warm hug. That got a couple of shrilled whistles, hoots and a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like barfing sounds from Jamie.  
  
"I love you Kitty, vith everything I have."  
  
"So do I my fuzzy elf. So do I."  
  
*** I hope this was good enough. I'd like to get any reviews, and a bit of constructive critism, did it sound monotonous? I don't own any of the characters. 


End file.
